A Voice of My Own
by X.Wide.Awake.X
Summary: Aura is an outcast amongst her school, society, everyone. Then when she encounters giant alien robots at her school and gets affected by the alspark, and transformed into a techo-organic... Her life may change forever. Blurr X OC, older Sari X Bumblebee, slight Oc X ?
1. Chapter 1: Auras Race

Alright, I`ve had this story in my computer for a really long time now. This is a Blurr X Oc story, with some SariXBumblebee. There might be some other pairings with this OC later on. Anyway, this story is about Aura, a teenager who becomes a techno-organic. It`s probably not my best piece of work, but eh... I tried.

Warnings: Strong Langauge, violence, drug usage, and adult situations. Ratings might change later on.

I don`t own TFA. OCs belong to me

* * *

"Racers start your engines!" The announcer screamed into a megaphone over the roaring crowd of illegal racing fans. Twelve racers approached the starting line to begin a race that meant everything to them.

"Keep it mean but keep it clean!" the announcer shouted into the megaphone.

Aura reeved her engine various times and prepared to ride off and leave the others in the dust. The tall, slender, and strange 18 year old climbed on her bike; two of her red eyes staring down all her competition.

Aura wore a black leather jacket with a red tang-top, black leather spike heeled boots, a ripped pair of faded jeans. Her blood red hair flew wildly around her face, neck, and chest as she tied it up with a black hair band and tucked it into a silver helmet.

A black raven necklace, which contained a picture of her parents, decorated her neck.

She had jet black lipstick that looked blue in the moonlight, silver glittery eye shadow above her eyes; her face was naturally pale which made her look more Goth than normal. Her nails were black; ears were pierced three times, each with a different colored gemstone.

"Ready, set, go!" the announcer bellowed and shot of a gun. Aura gripped her handles of the motorbike and shot off as fast as the bullet the announcer shot. She was followed by the eleven others who lagged behind her. As she drove she went over a few bumps and along the way did some Ariel tricks.

Her blood red hair inside her helmet caught wind immediately and whisked around like no tomorrow. Aura dared not stop to see time go by her and the other racers; all she knew was that she needed the prize money and her name in the champion ship title. Her red eyes blazed in the darkness and she gained more speed and turned the corner where the final lap lied. She closed her eyes and drove on. The crowd cheered and she opened her eyes. She had won the race.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Okay everyone back up, make room for the winner!" the announcer yelled out leading Aura into a brick building.

"let`s go kid." He told her opening the door. Aura walked in the building holding her trophy. "Sit down kid." He ordered her. She sat down on a table and leaned against the wall

"So Cyrus how`s the business?" She asked looking at her nails.

"Not bad, not bad." He replied opening a cabinet filled with liquor. "Want any?" He asked. Aura snatched up a bud lite and turned her attention to the prize money on the back table.

"what`s with all the liquor?" She yelled across the room.

"I`m trying to quit my smoking problem," He replied pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Well that seems to be working out well." She laughed. He turned to her and sat down at his desk. "Ya` know kid you`re right." He laughed. Aura noticed a trophy case filled with pictures of racers like her years ago. "Here`s your prize." He dropped two stacks of cash on the table and went back to his desk. "How much?" She asked weighing the cash with her hands. "2,000 dollars in cash," He said.

Aura smiled and stuffed it in her backpack. "Ya` know Kid I just knew that you were gonna win, never doubted you for a second." He praised her.

"What about next week`s challenge?" She asked holding her locket in her hands. "Next week has been canceled due to police activity in the area." He hissed at the word police. "Dammit, I was really hoping for next week`s challenge." She said bummed out. "Well it`s 10:00 at night, you should get home before your parents do." He chuckled.

"They-are-not-my-parents!" she recoiled with venom and walked out the door slamming it behind her. Aura hopped on her motorbike and drove home at maximum speed. She couldn`t help but hold back tears when she thought of her parents, her real parents; all the times they had spent before…

Suddenly a gold and black motorcycle passed by her. Aura swerved out of the way as it nearly collided with her. She was about to turn when she stopped suddenly to see if she was correct about what she saw. The motorcycle didn`t have a rider.

Aura stared at it with a widened mouth and eyes. She blinked twice to see if she was right but when she opened her eyes on the second blink the motorcycle had disappeared. 'I must be seeing things from the race' she thought and pulled into her driveway. Aura opened the garage to see if her foster parents were home, thankfully they weren`t home… yet…

Aura ran upstairs and placed her trophy in her closet where her foster mom wouldn`t find it. She plopped down on her bed/couch and took off her corset. With a sigh, she opened her window and stared out at the full moon. As she did this a car door opened and her foster parents stepped out. Aura rolled her red eyes and walked to her desk. A picture of her real parents and her, before the car crash 10 years ago stayed perfectly still on the desk, clean without any dust or stains. Clear tears appeared in her eyes and a memory of the crash came to view.

_Flashback_

_Aura and her parents were leaving for a week to celebrate her birthday. They drove for hours and hours by then Aura had decided to fall asleep. Suddenly the car went off road and rolled down a hill three times. _

_"Mom… D-dad?" Aura was blocked out by the sound of breaking glass and police sirens. The doors next to Aura had been pinched shut and impossible for her to open and get out. She pounded her fists against the window to break it but no luck. Aura was bleeding from the impact on her wrist and passed out due to blood loss. _

_End flashback..._

* * *

Alright, just to let you guys know, Aura is not emo, she is gothic. Anyway, the next chapter is called "Open Wounds", I`ll be updating soon, maybe like Tomorrow. I`ll try, but I`m going to be spending Thanksgiving at my Grandparent`s house. BTW I will not be online or updating stories ThanksGiving. Hope you guys liked the first chapter, the next will be up soon! ;))


	2. Chapter 2: Try Fitting in

Hey guys, I`m back. Hope you all had a great Thankgiving! And yes, I have changed my user name, mainly because Shadic is an OC, and I didn`t want people to think I`m self-inserting. Here`s chapter 2 of AVOMO, hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review, no flames please!

I don`t own TFA or any trademark characters. Do not steal any of my OCs!

* * *

"Mom, Dad No!" Aura screamed as she opened her eyes, and shot up quickly. She looked around her room to see that she wasn`t in the emergency room. That had been the third hospital nightmare that week. She collapsed in a mess and buried her head in her knees. Everything made no sense except the fact that she had no friends, no family, and no one to come to for help. The thought of that made her sick and terrified.

"Aura it`s time to get up!" Maddie, her foster mother called from downstairs.

With a groan she walked to her closet and got dressed in her usual outfit: A pair of black jeans, a Black Veil Brides V-neck, and a pair of black boots.

Aura grabbed her backpack and ran down stairs and across the hall, to the kitchen. She sat down in one of the chairs and poured a bowl of cereal. With an annoyed sigh she took out the books in my backpack and placed them on the table.

"I`m not going." She said looking over her book report. "Why not?" Maddie asked washing dishes quickly. "Because they don`t except me as me, Teachers hate me, and I have no friends." Aura remarked and tossed her paper on the table.

"You might be right, but you need an education, and to try to make some friends." Maddie sighed and dried her hands on a towel. Aura rolled her eyes and finished her bowel of cereal.

"Even if you could you can`t stay home because I have to go to work and you can`t stay at home today, you have a Math test." Maddie tried to make a good point to Aura before she walked out the door and started her car.

"Aura I love you, you're an amazing kid and a thoughtful girl all I`m asked is that you try to fit in with the "popular" kids or nice kids." Maddie smiled before she got in her car and backed out of the drive way. Aura ran into the garage and got on her bike. "Be careful out there Aura." Maddie said before she drove out the driveway and made her way to the intersection. Aura put her helmet on and followed her mother until she turned into the school parking lot.

"This is gonna be good." She sighed sarcastically and got off her bike. She looked through a huge crowd of teens that were socializing and talking to each other at the school entrance, ignoring the red headed who pushed through the crowd and into the building. "Hey goth girl, over here!" A boy voice cried out. Aura rolled her eye and turned around to see the quarter back for the football team. "What do you want?" She snarled and crossed her arms.

"We wanted to know if you have a better lookin` sister or had before you turned into a freak of nature." The boy yelled to a steaming Aura. Sarah, the boy`s girlfriend laughed and made a nasty comment to her boyfriend`s joke. "Logan, anyone that hideous doesn`t have a sister that looks better, because their parents could risk having another ugly whore like her." Sarah smirked while the whole group laughed at Aura. Aura growled under her breath and turned away not wanting to get harassed again by the group. Out of the whole student body

Sarah was the nastiest, most pathetic, and snobbiest brat in the whole school. Aura couldn`t stand her or anyone in her pose, the whole group made her sick and furious. She walked into the library and hid behind a book case, on the floor. Aura held back tears and buried her head in her knees. She sighed and looked up from the book case for anyone inside the library. 'No one here' she thought. She silently sung something to make herself feel better.

**Never win first place  
I don't support the team  
I can't take direction and my socks are never clean  
Teachers dated me  
my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight  
Cuz I can't do nothin` right  
Every day I fight a war against a mirror  
I can't take the person staring back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself  
don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
it's bad when you don't know yourself  
so irritating  
don't want to be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
I wanna be somebody else  
yeah  
L.A. told me  
you could be a pop star  
all you have to change is everything you are  
Tired of being compared  
to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty  
That just ain't me  
so doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin  
a day in the life of someone else  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself  
don't let me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
it's bad when you don't know yourself  
so irritating  
don't want to be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
yeah  
don't let me get me don't let me  
I`m my own worst enemy  
its bad when you don't know yourself  
so irritating  
don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
so doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin  
a day in the life of someone else  
don't let me get**

**oh I'm a hazard to myself**  
**yeah**  
**don't let me get me**  
**I'm my own worst enemy**  
**it's bad when you don't know yourself,**  
**yourself**  
**so irritating**  
**don't wanna be my friend no more**  
**i wanna be somebody else**  
**don't let me get me**  
**I`m my own worst enemy**  
**its bad when you don't know yourself**  
**so irritating**  
**don't wanna be my friend no more**  
**i wanna be somebody else**  
**don't let me get me**.

She relaxed and breathed deeply remembering that no matter what Sarah and her pose ever said about her, it wasn`t true and will never hurt her. Aura lay down on the floor and used her backpack as a pillow; she just stared at the ceiling.

"Nothing is as ever as it seems anymore." She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alright, hope you guys liked it. I`ll be updating soon. Have a nice day-night-whatever time of day it is! XD

Please leave a review, no flames please, and if you haven`t, feel free to check out my other TFA story "Angel Of Darkness". And if you saw any grammatic errors in this chapter, could you tell me where so I don`t make the same mistakes in the next.


	3. Chapter 3: Fury

Alright, here`s chap 3 of AMOVO, hope u guys enjoy it. I`m listening to 'Some Nights' right now, By FUN. Great song, if you haven`t heard it yet, check it out.

Okay, so in this chapter (I hate spoiling, but WTH?) Aura gets into a fight with her teacher. Trust me, this is getting good! I do not own TFA or any trademark characters. Aura belongs to me!

* * *

"Aura Velasquez wake up now or I`ll give you a detention." A male voice rang out. Aura opened her eyes to see the librarian standing above her, looking very mad. "How long have I been out?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"I don`t know, I just got here and found you fast asleep on the floor." He snapped and hauled her to her feet. "Young lady you`re lucky I don`t give you detention for this." He said with an angry look. "Now get to class the bell rung ten minutes ago." He pushed her forward towards the exit and walked to his desk. Aura made her way down the hall to her first and most hated class… Music class…

Aura loved music but her teacher made the whole experience worth not going to. Ms. Hanna was the religious fanatic at the school. And she, just like Sarah, was a psychotic, homophobic, anti-sematic, and racist brat.

Aura walked in the classroom, not focusing on any one else but herself, walked to the back of the room and pulled out her chair to sit down.

"Ah, miss Velasquez you`re late as usual." Ms. Hanna snapped and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "You do realize that this is the fourth time this week you`ve been late for class. One more time and I will send you to the principal`s office and give you a week of detention." The teacher said to Aura who was scowling at her in the back of the room.

Aura took out a notebook and began to draw varieties of necklaces and chokers. One of her favorite drawings was a metal necklace with strange carvings and arrows. She took out a mirror and pointed it towards herself to draw herself wearing a raven necklace. Suddenly a fist came down on her desk. "Aura Velazquez, are you drawing in my class?!" The teacher shouted, attracting unwanted attention. Aura looked up at the teacher with a calm face.

"You made me mess up my picture." She growled at the teacher. Aura looked down at her picture and continued drawing herself. "That`s it, I have had it with you, you little bitch! You have two weeks of detention!" The teacher screamed at her.

"Whatever." Aura rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff.

"Why don`t you go summon the devil or something?" Ms. Hanna smirked. Aura slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"For your information, you disgusting piece of shit, I don`t give a fuck. You`re nothing but a pathetic slut, you can`t sing and your voice is enough to make me sick!" Aura snarled venom in every single word.

"I`ll tell you something you little bitch, your mother was a whore, and your father was a tranny, and guess what, I screwed them both, and had to go through surgery to remove the AIDs they gave me!" The teacher remarked.

In a flash, the teacher went flying with a sharp punch to her jaw. She hit the wall behind her; blood trickled down out of her mouth.

The whole class froze and lost their breath.

"You`re lucky I didn`t kill you, you stupid bitch! The next time, you will not be so lucky!"

Aura screamed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. The whole classes eyes widened in shock and amazement. A few girls went to help the teacher while the rest of the class flooded the door and watched Aura walk down the hallway to the exit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

Aura couldn`t believe what she`d just done. Tears streamed down her face mixed with fury, sadness, and bravery. She growled at every memory of that teacher screaming at her and at other people like her. 'I should just walk out the door and leave school?' she thought to herself as she made her way to the exit. "Stupid teacher, hope she gets attacked by bears." She muttered angrily and got on her bike. "What am I doing, I`ll get in more trouble than ever." She said aloud. Aura hung her head and got off bike and walked back inside the building. "Excuse me young lady?" A male voice rang out. "Where were you just now?" The voice asked again. Aura turned around to see the principal standing a few feet away from her.

"I was threatened and insulted by a teacher so I left class." Aura said backing up. The principal Mr. Wilder walked up to Aura and put a hand on her shoulder. He sighed

"Aura you`re a great kid and one of the school`s brightest students, but that doesn`t mean you should leave class every time a teacher is strict to you." He told her. "She wasn`t just strict, she insulted me and my parents… My dead parents…" She whispered that last part. Mr. wilder sighed again and took Aura to his office to talk to her.

Half an hour later…

Aura POV

I had to call Maddie to come and talk to the principal and Ms. Hanna at school because of what happened before. When the principal asked me if I regret hitting a teacher I answered "No, that teacher got what she deserved." As if kids picking on me were enough, now I have a whole crowd of kids whispering gossip around the school about me hitting the teacher. Either way I knew I`m dead as soon as I get home. Ryan will ground me for a month, Maddie will take away any privileges that I have and I have to stay in school for the rest of the day and deal with getting teased and bullied by Sarah and her pose. 'Could this day get any worse?' I thought. Suddenly Maddie walked in the office looking less than pleased.

"Hi Maddie…" I muttered and sank down in my seat. Maddie sighed and walked into the office to talk to the principal.

* * *

Hope u guys liked it! I`ll be updating some of my other stories before Christmas. Please Review (NO FLAMERS!), let me know where I`ve made Grammatic errors, and all that jazz! :)

In the next chapter, Aura`s foster mother, Maddie, tells her that she and her father are going on a business trip.

Have a great day/night/evening whatever! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Business Trip

Here`s chapter 4 of AMOVO, thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter, no flames please, review and you will get cookies!

Aura Me

I do not own TFA.

* * *

Aura-

Maddie talked to the principal and agreed that I would be moved to another class so this wouldn`t happen again. But that was an hour ago. Now Maddie and I were driving home to sort this whole thing out and talk about something.

"You know, when I was your age my math teacher Mr. Tyson was one of my school problems." Maddie laughed "One day I asked him if he liked me as a student and he told me his honest answer. He said no." she said to me and held my hand. "He said he liked me as a friend, because I was popular out in the hall but in class I wasn`t the smartest cookie in the jar." Maddie smiled. I raised an eye.

"Okay, one I can`t believe you just said "Smartest cookie in the jar"." Aura actually laughed a little. "And secondly what does this have to do with me punching a teacher?" I asked. "I don`t know, and also I think I mixed it up." Maddie answered and pulled into the driveway of our apartment.

"Hey Aura could you help with the groceries?" Maddie asked, carrying two bags. "Sure." I replied and took out two bags. We walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the table. I jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. "Aura." Maddie had her hands on her hips. "Just because you came home from school early, doesn`t mean you don`t have to do school work."

"I don`t have homework." I told her and flipped the channel to FX to watch Alien VS predator. Maddie sat down next to me carrying a bowel of popcorn. "So you really gave that teacher a bruised jaw… The principal has agreed to not let her press of any kind but you must write this woman a letter of apology and turn it in next week." Maddie said shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. I rolled me eyes.

"Wait next week? The maximum due date for an apology letter is less than two days." I asked raising an eye as Maddie sucked in her lips and smacked her head. "I wasn`t supposed to say that until after the brownies." She smacked her head again and this time I snickered a little. Wait snicker?! I don`t snicker I`m the neighborhood goth girl who is disliked by everyone.

Maddie and I finished watching the movie and made some white chocolate brownies. We hung out for a while until Maddie said something about New York and a trip. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say New york?" I asked, taking a bite out of a brownie. She stared at the wall for a minute and then spoke to me.

"I wasn`t supposed to say anything until your father got home, but I guess I can tell you an hour earlier." Maddie said and finished her last brownie for the day. "Your father and I have to go on an important business trip in New York. But you can`t come." I raised an eyebrow and thought about this for a second.

"So you`re going to have to stay here for at least a week or a few days, until we get back," She said and took a sip out of her drink. I didn`t need to think about this. I come home alone from school all the time and stay home most of the time, so I`m pretty okay with staying home.

"Sure." I said to Maddie who was surprised by my answer. "Wait, what?" she asked looking confused. "I said I`m okay with staying home for a week without you guys." I answered more clearly. Maddie stared at me confused a little more than before but seemed calmer. Like she was expecting a different kind of answer…

"Okay than." She smiled meekly. I grinned a little and stood up. "I have to check any updates on my computer." I said and walked upstairs into my room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aura jumped on her cot and picked up her laptop from the floor. She signed on to check her Email when she stopped to see a picture her and her parents, from when she was eight years old. She was smiling back then.

She was completely different back then before. Her attitude and clothes were different than now. Aura let a smile slip through. Tears fell down her face and onto her computer. She clicked on her Grooveshark and played one of her favorite songs.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

She opened her window and let the dark night and pale moon through. Her red eyes glowed in the dark. __

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

She took off her black jacket and gloves and through them on the floor. She changed her shirt into a red camisole, her jeans into matching shorts.

_We're the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  


_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

The same tricks that, once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good  
_  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
_  
Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Aura breathed in a lot to calm herself and stop spinning. She let out a gush of hot air and collapsed on her cot. Suddenly the sound of a revving engine came from my window. She opened her window and searched for the source of the sound.

It was a dark blue racecar that drove down the block. She couldn`t tell if it was blue or purple, since it was too dark outside. Aura leaned out her window and tried to see the driver of the car.

'What the hell?' She thought as the car passed a street light and the window showed no driver. She turned away and tried to find a logical explanation. She decided that it wasn`t anything, just her imagination, and lied down to go to sleep.

* * *

Who do you think the car was? That will be revealed later on. Anyway, review (no flames!), and the next chapter will be up soon. BTW the song used in this chapter is Ignorance by Paramore (one of my favorite songs ^^)


	5. Chapter 5: School Brawl

Hey guys, sorry I`ve been slacking off with the updates again.

Blurr: Lazy-ass.

Wake (AKA me): Hey! You`re lucky I decided to put you in this chapter!

Blurr: You-took-too-long!

Wake: Shadup! Anyway, sorry I`ve been slacking off, I`ve been working on several different stories I might end up posting... So please enjoy this chapter, leave a review, fav, and follow, and I`ll post the next chapter soon.

Blurr: .Awake.X-does-not-own-TFA-or-any-hasbro-characters. All-OCs-belong-to-her-do-NOT-steal!

* * *

"Aura? Aura, wake up." Maddie said softly and shook her daughter. Aura weakly opened her eyes. She muttered things very incoherently. "What. No. Sleep. Morning." Was all she made out until she managed to finally get up and dressed.

"Aura, Ryan and I are leaving this afternoon so I wrote down everything you might need in case of emergencies. I have the sheriff`s office on speed dial, Mrs. Dabney`s number, my office number, and Ryan`s number. I also made arrangements at Nino`s pizzeria for a 30 minutes or less delivery, and you can order anything off the menu with my credit card. Be responsible though." Maddie said and placed everything on the counter. Aura grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Bye Maddie." Aura said and hopped on her motorbike.

1 hour before school ends…

"Class, here are the books that you will need for the weekend."

Just as everyone was about to finish their work, an explosion ripped through the air. Everyone jumped out of their skin and ran to the window, where a sight caused them all to freeze.

Aura ran the fastest and saw something unbelievable… Robots… Giant robots… Fighting...

The school shook as one of them fell back into the east side of the school. Teens ran out and into the outside to their cars, bikes, and vehicles. Aura on the other hand, ran down the stair-well and out towards the PE field, where the robots were fighting.

You would think that she would have run away or screamed… She didn`t…

Aura was mesmerized by the scene. It was mind-blowing. Just then, one of the robots fell back and hit the ground, right next to Aura. This one had wings on his back and a high-pitched voice.

"Scram human!" The bot screeched and slammed his fist down next to her. Aura, realizing that she was doing something far too reckless, scrambled to her feet and started running towards a van for cover.

'God, I`m an idiot!' She criticized herself about being in the middle of a giant-robot-death-match…

A giant silver bot saw her, just as he threw a punch at one of the smaller robots that was white, blue and red. There was also a girl; she wore a yellow dress, with a blue circle in the middle.

'Who the hell is that?' Aura thought to herself as she ran. She had never seen that girl before.

Aura searched for shelter and cover but was suddenly shot at. A huge green and purple bot shot a missile at Aura making her jump and run towards another huge truck.

"Hey human, catch!" a pumpkin faced robot laughed and threw an enormous van in her direction. Aura started running but to no avail. She closed her eyes and waited to be crushed by the truck, when a blue hand snatched her away. She looked up to see a blue and white robot that was moving faster than anything Aura had ever seen.

His feet were like roller blades, slicing through the wind, creating a small flame behind him. Aura felt herself calm down and she watched as the other bots were fighting. Suddenly a missile came their way and Aura was catapulted in the air.

Aura-

I landed on the ground, scraping my legs and palms, luckily I didn`t break any bones. The blue bot that saved me was now fighting off the jet bot. Blood trickled down my knees, hands, and arms.

With a groan, I crawled into a small crater and covered my neck. Suddenly a small blue light began to pulse and drone. I looked at the source of it to see a sliver of something. It was beating and giving off light.

"Kid, get away from there!" A red and white robot shouted at me. The jet appeared in front of me. "That`s mine human, Give. It," He smirked and held out a hand. I backed up and was suddenly surrounded by giant robots.

"Give the fragment to me human, and I might let you live." The silver one bellowed. I held out my hand with the "fragment", about to give it to him when the blue light got larger and the gem exploded.

I was catapulted into the air once more. The blast from the explosion had knocked a few of the robots down as well. I was surprised that I was still alive.

I went backwards and fell into the crater. The blue robot picked me up and turned into a car, which not only freaked me out, but worsened my stress.

"Blurr, get her away from here!" the fire truck shouted and held an axe. I started hyperventilating, unable to calm down. "Breathe-deeply-ma`am, you-have-to-calm-down." The car "Blurr" said fast. I looked at my wrist, it was bleeding, and felt like something was lodged inside it, like a splinter.

"My wrist…Damn…" I seethed. "What the hell was that?" I asked the "car". I didn`t get an answer.

"Where`s your home?" He asked. I breathed in some and finally spoke up. "Two blocks away." I replied to the talking car. We stopped at my apartment and the passenger door opened, letting me out.

"Please-for-your-own-protection-do-not-tell-anyone-about-us." The blue car warned. Before he drove off I made a realization.

The car from last night...

A giant alien robot...

He saved my life…

* * *

Yep... Aura`s life just got a whole lot complicated now that she knows the truth... I guess you can figure out what happens in the next chapter, and if you can`t... You`ll just have to wait! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *clears throat* Sorry... BTW I`ve deleted the story "Angel of Darkness", another TFA story. I don`t know whether or not I`ll be posting it again, but if I do it will have a new name.


	6. Chapter 6: The transformation

**HEY GUYS! I`M BAAACCCKKK!:DD**

Sorry I`ve been slacking off lately, working on comics, hunting for the crystal skull, sword fighting skeleton pirates, the usual... Anyway here`s chap 6 of AVOMO.

**READERS OF SIBLING VISIT: The next chapter will be posted sometime next week, I`ve been pretty busy with school work and stuff like that. But it will come out of hiatus and I will start working on several more chapters for March.**

**READERS OF ANGEL OF DARKNESS: I have deleted the story. if you want to know why you can PM me and I`ll explain why I deleted it. **

***warning* this chapter is pretty disturbing and/or bloody/gorey... So if you can`t handle the gore (like I can), then you have three seconds to click out of the story... 1,2,3! too late!XDD**

Alright guys, enjoy this next chapter. Feel free to review, fav, NO flames please!

* * *

My heart stopped and I ran into my house, locking the door as it shut.

"Maddie…!? Ryan?" I shouted and searched the kitchen, rooms, and living room. They weren't in the house. But there was a note was on the table.

_Dear Aura, _

_Our plane was leaving in an hour so we had no choice but to leave. Call us in a few when you want. _

_Love, Maddie & Ryan_

I groaned in anger; for once in my life, I needed Maddie. My wrist had stopped bleeding but the pain still stayed. After that experience with the robots I was traumatized and needed to calm down.

'Watch a movie, order pizza… Do something!' my mind told me.

I decided to watch a movie and have some left-overs, Maddie had in the fridge. I tried so hard to forget the whole thing… But I couldn`t get it out of my head…

How was this even possible?

I had always believed in there being life on other planets…

I just never expected that life to come here now and tear apart my school parking lot.

Did that actually happen? Or am I just insane?

I sighed and lied down across the couch. I was exhausted…

'What`s on TV?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A VOICE OF MY OWN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Three hours later….

I was sitting on the couch; the channels had nothing good on.

I was just about to stand up off the couch… When I felt a sudden agonizing pain rip through my body…

I gripped my chest in panic. A scream of ripping pain broke through the house and caused me to fall over on the floor.

I started coughing uncontrollably. I felt something slide down the side of my mouth; I touched the side of my face, still in utter agony… My blood was smeared on my hand… I stood up and ran into the bathroom.

My eyes were a darker red. My skin was ivory white; purple, silver, and blue veins were visible on my face, arms, and hands. I gasped in shock and pain. My skin… I began to pry my clothes off and look at the tattoo like veins everywhere on my bare skin.

My hair started falling out in clumps. I placed a hand and pulled out a chunk of hair. Soon, all of my hair had disappeared, scattered on the bathroom floor, along with my blood.

I screamed and slammed my fist against the mirror, breaking it, causing the glass to shatter and fly out at me. I cried and grabbed my chest again in pain. My heart...

My eyes widened when I saw what was beating in my chest.

My heart… It was visible, red, and pumping blood into the silver veins. It looked as if it was being consumed by silver.

I ran into my room and sobbed. The pain was like a star, never ending, never tired of doing its job. My stomach began to ache and twist into knots. It felt like a pain like no other…

As if my stomach was shaping… changing… being turned inside out... A mountain of blood poured out of my mouth, staining the carpet red.

'Stop, please God, if you are real, make it stop!' My mind roared and another fountain of blood came out of my mouth.

"God, please stop, please it hurts." I sobbed and breathed an unknown air. The taste of blood, the iron was strong, had a weird like taste to it. 'Disgusting...' My world became cold and wet. Like the ocean…

Finally I became numb and felt nothing anymore. The last thing I remembered, was a large silver light and then I was swimming in darkness.

Cold…

Wet…

Dark…

That`s what I saw and felt. My vision was dark for a little until I finally gained consciousness and got my vision back. I didn`t hurt anymore, but the blood stains on the floor proved the incident wasn`t a dream. I looked up out the window. It was dark out, but with some light.

Dawn…

I stood up and suddenly, scratching my head; only to catch sight of my hands and wrists... They were gray. The fingertips were like claws. My wrists had red bands, like bracelets embedded into them. I touched my face. It felt cold, smooth, and metal like. I ran into the bathroom.

The mirror that I didn`t break showed the image. My whole body was silver; one red strip under each of my eyes, and black lips; a silver and purple head band with a head piece in the middle.

I had a bikini like metal armor with a black curvy shaped crescent filling on the inner thighs. Instead of ears I had an upside down head band with two purple head phones that were connected to my head and neck.

"Oh my God…"

I wasn`t human anymore (A/N well duh XD)… The feeling of my blood being pumped in and out of my heart was missing. There was a cover of the middle of my chest; I couldn`t get it open to see what was inside, so I gave up… Without doing anything, it slipped off...

I saw my heart… But it wasn`t really a heart...

Now instead of a red organ filled with blood… it was a purple bright light… and it was beating. I touched the mirror which held my reflection. Small tears ran down my metal face.

I was an alien…

A freak of nature...

A robot...

* * *

**YAY! AURA`S A ROBOT!**

We all saw this coming right?

Large crowd of people who **DID** see this coming: **DUH! IT SAYS SO IN THE SUMMARY! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!:DD**

Small crowd of people who did **NOT** see this coming: Wait... What the hell just happened?

Haters: Aww... She didn`t die?! Damn it!

**TOO BAD HATERS!XDDD**

So yeah, Aura is a robot now, thanks to the alspark fragment which is now her Heart- err um... Spark. Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys! You guys rock! Thanks for supporting me and this story and Chapter 7 should be up by next week so look out for that:)

See ya later!


End file.
